La distopia de mi realidad
by Lazara
Summary: Que pasaria si dos letales asecinos unieran sus fuerzas en contra de su voluntad con el prposito de destruir una amenaza para el pais, siendo esa union el veneno que disipe sus atormentada oscuridad. dejen reviw porfis... KK MA MS
1. I Culpas

Hola aquí estamos de nuevo, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece al escritor Watsuki- samo

Hola espero que les guste esta nueva historia... porfa dejen un review para saber sus opiniones.

* * *

**La distopia de mi realidad**

By: Lázara

**Capitulo I**: Culpas

"_La verdad es el veneno que infecta mi alma. La droga que consume mi vida y solo me deja existir._

_La verdad es gemela fatídica de la realidad. La realidad de ver lo que es mi mundo, mis deseos, mis sufrimientos. _

_La realidad es un animal hambriento que consume mi carne, mis anhelos, mis deseos y mis sueños._

_Un animal que me asecha escondido ante el más leve error cometido por mi onírico mundo._

_Un mundo de frágil cristal, que es atravesado por la línea que conecta mis sueños de la realidad. _

_Una línea que es forjada por la codicio de la humanidad" _

Esos eran los pensamientos de una mortal espadachín, mientras caminaba bajo las frías gotas de lluvia que se arrojaban sobre la tierra desprendidas de la fuerte tormenta. Mientras caminaba observaba como la sangre se mezclaba con el agua y se deslizaba por su cuerpo cayendo en cascada hacia el suelo donde era absorbida y olvidada en su profundidad. Lentamente fue limpiando su larga espada bañada en líquido rojizo y guardada en su funda para después entrara a una rudimentaria casa escondida en el espesor del bosque.

¿Has terminado tu trabajo?- pregunto la voz de un hombre viendo entrar a la joven mujer y entregándole un paño húmedo para que se limpiase la sangre seca que le quedaba en su rostro.

¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades?- le pregunto ella limpiando su cara y mirándolo con una gélida mirada vacía de toda emoción.

Muy bien descansa, te avisare cuando necesite nuevamente de tus servicios- dijo el hombre acercándose a ella y apretando su hombre.

Muy bien- le respondió ella.

Debes aprender a olvidar Kaoru- le dijo el mirando la tormenta fuera de la cabaña- No puedes refugiarte tras tu espada toda la vida, debes seguir viviendo, necesito que sigas viviendo.

Por que te preocupas por mi, Sagara, acaso no es lo que quieren- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos- Acaso no les conviene que siga siendo su asesina de noche, yo me encargo del trabajo sucio y ustedes se encargan de limpiarlo.

Sabes por que te protejo, hermana- le dijo el saliendo y dejándola sola- No volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces, lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa aunque tu te empecines en creerlo.

Gracias- le respondió ella sabiendo que ya no lo escuchaba debido a la distancia- Pero aun sigue siendo mi culpa, Sanosuke.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel accidente, o por lo menos eso era lo que Sanosuke se empecinaba en decir. El era su hermano, no recordaba su pasado pero desde que lo podía hacer el siempre estaba a su lado, protegiéndola. Tenia el cabello puntiagudo dándole una forma peculiar sus ojos al igual que su cabello eran marrones oscuros pero con las estaciones se habían transformado en dos rocas sólidas sin ningún brillo. Hace mucho tiempo era totalmente diferente pero por su culpa todo había cambiado. Mientras reflexionaba sobre su pasado se fue desvistiendo arreglando como podía el baño de la vieja casa para poder limpiar su cuerpo de la sangre derramada por su espada, comparaba su negro interior con la infinidad del espacio pero aún así sabia que el cielo tenía la luz de las estrellas para iluminar su existir. Al contrario de ella el caliente líquido que quemaba su cuerpo solo podía limpiar eso, su cuerpo por que su alma estaba condenada a la hiriente oscuridad.

Era una asesina y ese era el único camino que conocía, la habían entrenado para ello como también la habían entrenado para tener la sangre fría, libre de cualquier sentimiento o debilidad como le decía su padre. Irónicamente ese principio fue la causa de su aniquilación.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que todo sucedió y con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía mas miserable, solo quería morir pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a acatar sus instrucciones. Deseaba con todo su corazón el que alguien la venciera para así descansar en el infierno donde pertenecía; pero eso nunca sucedía cada vez que tenia su espada en sus manos una fuerza misteriosa se apoderaba de ella y la obligaba a asesinar. No sentía el más leve remordimiento por lo que hacia o dejara de hacer en ese momento, no le importaba; tal vez pensaba así ya que todos los caídos bajo su espada eran traficantes de opio, vendedores de esclavos y terroristas. No sabía como reaccionaria si tuviera que matar a algún niño pero tenia la leve sospecha que el resultado seria el mismo. Y por eso el asco que sentía por ella misma aumentaba sin fin.

Lejos de bosque en medio de la ciudad iluminada por los faroles de aceite que eran amenazados por la ferocidad del viento, Sanosuke caminaba tranquilamente. Le gustaba las noches así ya que eran las únicas que podía descansar en paz, ahora el era parte importante de lo que su padre intento destruir y un sentimiento de traición le albergaba el corazón cada vez que recordaba su nombre, pero el estaba mal y no le iba a perdonar nunca lo que le había hecho a su pequeña hermana. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo y por eso siempre la trato de protegerla pero nunca logro hacerlo correctamente y ahora que había fracasado nuevamente le dolía ver en lo que se había convertido. Solo tenían una misión y debían cumplir en las sombras la limpieza de esa nueva era. Trabajaba en una organización muy grande compuesta por marionetas y titiriteros, cada marioneta era un arma letal manejada al antojo de su dueño pero cuando estas se revelaban las consecuencias eran desastrosas. Solo las marionetas muertas en existir era utilizadas en ese trabajo y Kaoru la mujer de los ojos de hielo era una de ellos.

Como miembro importante de la organización comandada por un hombre llamada Katsura, había tomado la decisión de ser él, el responsable de Kaoru, le entregaba las misiones que tenia que realizar y como podía la protegía de ella misma. Hacia ya varios años había conocido a un hombre totalmente misterioso para el, un títere, pero este títere uno de los mas conocidos entre todos. La existencia de Kaoru solo era conocida por unos cuentos en cambio el era temido por todos excepto por el hombre que había sido su maestro y ahora titiritero, Seijuro Hiko. A pesar de la naturaleza acecina de ese hombre se había formado una extraña amistad entre el legendario Battousai y el.

Ahora que conocía la nueva misión dirigida hacia Kaoru y este peligroso hombre, no estaba seguro de que hacer y sin embargo tal vez eso era lo que ambos necesitaban, para purificar su conciencia pacificar sus almas.

Había pasado ya varios días desde su ultima misión y lo único que debía hacer era esperar la próxima, la monotonía de su vida era increíblemente insoportable su maestro había desaparecido nuevamente y no esperaba verlo por un buen tiempo. No tenia ganas de conocer ese nuevo pueblo en el que estaban, las personas se veían monótonas, increíblemente hipócritas y pendiente a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor no dándose cuenta del desastre de su miserables vidas. Sus ambarinos ojos miraban como las aguas del frío río de invierno empezaban a congelarse poco a poco, lo único que le agradaba de ese lugar era el bosque y cada día que pasaba se adentraba mas en su espesor, disfrutando la soledad que lo rodeaba y teniendo una completa libertad para entrenarse. Su cabello rojo cobre estaba siempre atado a una coleta baja dejando despeinados flequillos sobre su rostro. Su estatura era promedio y podía pasar por un hombre común y corriente con rostro casi afeminado hasta que mirasen sus ojos sedientos de sangre y acción. Corría a gran velocidad esquivando los numerosos árboles que lo rodeaban afirmando así los excelentes reflejos que poseía punto fundamental en su trabajo. El bullicio del bosque se vio quebrantado por las inesperadas voces de un grupo de hombre no muy lejos de donde el estaba. Molesto ante el hecho de tener compañía por esos alrededores dio media vuelta para retirarse cuando escucho una nueva voz proveniente de una mujer.

¿Que desean aquí?- les pregunto ella, sin inmutarse ante la desventaja de hombres que la rodeaban- Les aconsejo que regresen por donde vinieron si quieren regresar enteros.

Como te atreves a hablarnos así mujer- le dijo uno de ellos, aparentemente el líder del grupo- Nosotros somos los mejores espadachines de todo Japón y no voy a permitir que una mujer insolente como tú nos hable así.

La inescrutable chica no pereció intimidada antes las palabras de aquel hombre y solo se limito a recoger su largo cabello azul noche, el cual contrastaba con s piel blanca y sus ojos azul hielo. El hombre de mirada dorada, parecía divertido ante aquella situación, podía ser un asesino pero había aprendido con sangre a respetar algunas cosas. La desventaja de numero que rodeaba a la joven mujer era superior cinco contra uno pero para él solo era un juego de niño, decidió esperar para ver que era lo que esa mujer iba a hacer sosteniendo esa espada de bambú contra las espadas de metal de sus oponente, pero listo para detener el combate tan pronto ella estuviese en peligro cosa que no tardaría en suceder.

No se los voy a repetir nuevamente- dijo la chica, ya molesta ante la presencia de esos intrusos- Ustedes deciden que hacer se retiran por su propia cuenta o no regresan enteros.

Pensándolo bien prefiero disfrutar tu cuerpo antes de volver al pueblo, me pregunto que tan ruda serás después que terminemos con tigo- dijo otro de ellos acercándose a ella para sostenerla.

Tan pronto como el hombre toco su hombre se desplazo con una agilidad no antes vista por esos hombres, sorprendiendo a Battousai quien se mantenía oculto. Con un fugas movimiento sostuvo su muñeca la torció y después la llevo a su hombro dejando al hombre indefenso bajo su dominio.

¿Ahora dime asqueroso cerdo que es lo que me querías hacer?- le pregunto ella.

Maldita zorra- le grito el.

Como quieras- le respondió ella rompiéndole el brazo sin dudarlo ni un segundo y arrojándolo a un lado- ¿Quien es el próximo o ya desistieron de sus propósitos?

Zorra- grito otro de ellos y los cuatro hombres restantes se lanzaron al ataque, Battousai sostuvo su espada para ayudar a la chica pero tan pronto como levanto la vista un corrientaza de excitación recorrió por su cuerpo. La mujer había dejado inconciente a los cinco hombres, los cuales tenían un parte de su cuerpo rota, como pudieron se alejaron de ella y salieron corriendo del bosque siendo alcanzados minutos después por unos diminutos alfileres introducidos en su nuca dejándolos paralizados y siguiendo su huida segundos después. Battousai sentía como el deseo de enfrentarse a una persona con su mismo nivel de combate crecía dentro de el pero ese no era el momento apropiado y mas viendo la pulsera de alfileres que ella tenía en su muñeca derecha, tenía una baga idea de sus usos pero no entendía la función especifica de esas agujas cosa que averiguaría. Dio media vuelta y se marcho moviendo levemente las ramas del árbol donde se escondía captando la atención de la chica conocida en su profesión como la dama de los ojos de hielo. Esta al voltear hacia el árbol no vio a nadie y prosiguió se camino en dirección contraria al legendario destajador. Ignorando ambos que la rueda caprichosa del destino los uniría a pesar de su querer.

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a todos espero estén bien se que me van a matar no tengo tiempo para actualizar mis otras historias pero no me pude contener para escribir esta. El poema que esta al principio de la misma es de mi autoría así que agradecería algún comentario.

Espero sus **review** y que les guste esta nueva aventura en la que los voy a guiar… Nos vemos cuidensen mucho besos bye

Att:

Lázara


	2. II EL comienzo del viaje

Hola aquí estamos de nuevo, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece al escritor Watsuki- samo

La distopia de mi realidad

By: Lázara

**Capitulo II: El comienzo del viaje **

Kaoru limpiaba su peculiar pulsera de alfileres humedeciendo su punta en un liquido verdoso con un repugnante olor, cuando alguien inesperadamente en entro en la cabaña siendo detenido por la afilada hoja de una espada sostenida por ella.

Soy yo- dijo un alto chico de pelo castaño logrando que bajara su espada de su entrepierna.

Que sucede ahora- dijo ella no perturbando su labor.

No te voy a repetir que esa sustancia es sumamente peligrosa si llegara a penetrar tu cuerpo en grandes cantidades- le dijo el viendo la variedad de pequeños frascos vacíos sobre una mesa- La mezcla que haces puede matar a cualquiera incluyéndote a ti.

Y por eso la utilizo- pensó ella sabiendo que por mas veneno que absorbiera su cuerpo eso no sucedería nunca, ya que su cuerpo estaba altamente contaminado de esas sustancia gracias a ella misma durante años logrando ser impune ante el veneno no sabiéndolo nadie ni siquiera su hermano.

Tu trabajo no es sermonear las técnicas que utilizo para realizar mi trabajo si no asegurarte que lo cumpla- le dijo ella.

Tienes razón, ese no es mi trabajo pero no puedes impedirlo después de todo yo soy el hermano mayor y tu debes obedecer como una buena niña- le dijo Sanosuke tocando su cabeza y desordenados sus largos cabellos azul oscuro.

Kaoru lo miro inexpresiva ante cualquier tipo de emoción regalándole un efímero brillo de gratitud. Su corazón… que era eso… esa palabra no existía para ella. Amor, felicidad, amistad, protección todo esas palabras eran una serie de basura inventada por el ser humano para poder encontrarle un leve significado a su existencia cosa que se lograba mediante esas emociones que solo lograban causar dolor.

Sanosuke se conformaba con estar a su lado y hacerle compañía, se rehusaba ir al pueblo y él le llevaba todo lo que necesitara pero nunca podían mantener una conversación por más de cinco minutos. Tan pronto como el empezaba a hablarle ella se detenía, analizaba y desmenuzaba cada letra buscándole una fría interpretación a lo que pudiese significar esas palabras. Se cuidaba de no mencionar ningún tipo de emoción pero por mas que lo intentara no podía evitarlo no se acostumbraba a pesar de los años, a esa muñeca con alma que creía era su hermana.

Sano- le dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos y preparándolo para lo que seguía a sus palabras- ¿Quien soy yo?

Sanosuke no le respondió limitándose a observarla en silencio.

Tu eres Kaoru, mi hermana la hija de mi padre y de mi madre- le respondió dándole la espalda- Tu eres una asesina.

Cuando duermo veo cosas que no recuerdo haber vivido antes, un hombre mi gritaba que corriera protegiéndome con su cuerpo y entregándome este brazalete- le dijo ella terminando su labor y colocándose nuevamente el arma letal en su muñeca derecha al igual que su espada en su cadera izquierda- Pero por mas que lo intento no logro recordarlo, ni siquiera recuerdo como obtuve esto ni como aprendí a usarlo.

Entiendo- respondió el regresando la dura personalidad que lo caracterizaba cuando no estaba junto a ella- No te atormentes con cosas que no valen la pena, el pasado es pasado y no importa, solo debes concentrarte en el presente. Te espero en el cuartel general dentro de dos noches, tendremos que movilizarte y solo podrás llevar lo indispensable.

Entendido- le respondió ella antes que Sanosuke se marchara.

Días después al otro extremo del bosque un hombre de cabellos cobrizos y mirada dorada entrenaba con otro hombre mucho más alto y robusto que él.

Hiko- le dijo el pelirrojo.

Concéntrate- le respondió el- Estas en pésimas condiciones se ve que solo haraganeas cuando no estoy, eres un baka.

El pelirrojo arremetió con mas fuerza contra su maestro siendo detenido con dificultad por el.

¿Cuantos asesinos se encuentran en este pueblo actualmente?- le pregunto Battosai, intrigando a su maestro.

Solo tu- le respondió el-¿Por qué?

¿Es posible que haya otro no identificado?

No, no es posible, la organización tiene un absoluto control sobre eso. A que viene tu repentino interés, acaso te cansaste de trabajar solo.

No digas estupideces, ¿es posible utilizar al acupuntura budista como un arma de ataque?- dijo el letal asesino deteniendo con sus palabras a su maestro que lo miro desconfiando de sus palabras.

El mas insignificante objeto puede ser utilizado por un arma, tu deberías saberlo para eso te entrene pero son muy pocos los que pueden lograr lo que tu mencionas.

Entiendo.

Por que quieres saber.

Simple curiosidad.

Es hora de partir- dijo Hiko guardando su espada y empezando a caminar- Katsura te quiere ver para informarte de tu próxima misión.

Kenshin simplemente guardo su espada y siguió a su maestro acostumbrado a la vida de muertes y tinieblas que llevaba.

En la base central Kaoru esperaba recostada a la pared con los ojos cerrados a que la llamaran para infamarle su nueva misión. Se estaba hartando de estar ahí, todos la miraban con extrañeza ya que nadie sabia de la existencia de esa marioneta y específicamente siendo mujer. Todos eran hombre y en muy pocas ocasiones se empleaban mujeres pero sabía que no era la única, existía alguien más aunque desconocía y no le interesaba saber quien era. Sanosuke se estaba demorando y se estaba hartando de esperar, cuando abrió los ojos descubrió a varias personas que la estudiaban tratando de descifrar en ella el tesoro de un intrincado secreto. Los ignoro y vago por el recinto sintiendo el cuchicheo que se formaba tras sus pasos. Se detuvo frente a una espaciosa sala apartada de todas las demás donde solo había variadas camillas colocadas en pocision horizontal, cargando en ellas el cuerpo inerte de algún hombre herido.

Camino hasta el final del pasillo estudiando cada rostro, acercándose a la más apartada de ellas donde descansaba un robusto hombre de cabellos negros y cortos, piel blanca como la nieva y largas proporciones. Lentamente se fue acercando a el sabiendo que estaba despierto pero intrigada ante la fuerza que emanaba de él, a pesar de estar tan gravemente herido como lo demostraba los múltiples vendajes manchados en sangre que cubrían su cuerpo.

¿Sabes quien es?- pregunto la melodiosa voz de una mujer vestida con una bata blanca resaltando su esbelta figura y su largo y sedoso cabello marrón recogido en una coleta larga portando el mismo color que sus vivos ojos.

No- respondió simplemente Kaoru, no volteándose para ver quien le hablaba.

Me llama Takani Megumi, soy la doctora encargada cual es tu nombre- pregunto ella colocándose frente a la desconocida pero desde el otro extremo de la camilla.

Kaoru- le respondió ella después de meditarlo por unos segundos- ¿Qué tiene?

Su cuerpo porta un extraño veneno que no deja cicatrizar sus heridas pero a la misma vez va destruyendo su retina evitando que pueda ver- le respondió la doctora sabiendo quien era en realidad su inexpresiva invitada- Un ser humano normal hubiese muerto a las pocas horas pero este hombre no es uno normal- dijo en un suspiro- Lleva en ese estado dos semanas, pero dudo que salir de esta.

¿Puedo?- pregunto Kaoru antes de tocar el cuerpo del hombre quien abrió sus muerto ojos ante el contacto de la intrusa.

Si- le respondió la doctora en un lenguaje silenciosos viendo los muertos ojos de aquel hombre, no tenían brillo ni color, simplemente eran grises como la niebla muerta cuando pasea sobre la viva naturaleza de un bosque- Tengo cosas que hacer, pero mucho guste en conocerte Kaoru.

Después de eso la doctora se retiro dejando a la asesina junto al delirante enfermo, percatándose de no haber mencionado su nombre antes. El hombre moribundo en ese triste lugar no entendía lo que se hablaba a su alrededor solo podía percibir con lo que le quedaba de su resistencia el fuerte poder que emanaba de esa desconocida. Sintió estar junto a el mismo, un ser ansiosos de sangre y de muerte ansioso de una soledad acompañada y una muerte definitiva. La frialdad de las manos ajeas mezcladas con el calor propio de un ser humano lo sobresalto haciendo estremecer su cuerpo.

Kaoru igual que el percibía su poder, sus habilidades y su entrega, reconocía en el una parte de ella, fría y calida a la vez, el problema dudaba tener esa otra mitad. Acerco un de sus dedos a su boca oliendo la metálica sangre del hombre herido y probándola escupiéndola posteriormente. Lastima, eso fue la excusa que se dio cuando introdujo en el hombre varias de sus agujas viendo como cerraba y abría los ojos para después regresar a la vida.

El moribundo hombre sintió los leves pinchazos de varias agujas clavándose en su cuerpo activando múltiples nervios que vibraron con cada incisión. Una luz oscura lo sacudió viendo por leves instantes unos ojos verdes que lo miraban como el vuelo de una mariposa, pero tan pronto como enfoco su mirar unos ojos tan afilados como dos cuchillas, tan profundos como el mar y tan fríos como el infierno lo observaban indiferentes a lo que veían, creyendo ser los suyos propios los que se encontraban como espejo frente a él.

Kaoru lo vio descansar brevemente y se marcho no queriendo saber nada sobre ese hombre o lo que encerrase su alma, solo deseaba terminar con esa odiosa misión que no empezaba y ya la estaba molestando. Cuando llego a la oficina vio a un nervioso Sanosuke esperándola, en una de sus manos estaban sus cosas y otro paquete dispuestos para marcharse. No dijo ni una sola palabra y se marcho sabiendo que ella lo seguiría.

Kenshin llego con su maestro a la misma oficina donde muy a menudo le asignaban sus misiones, en el momento en que atravesó la puerta para entrar un deslizante aroma lo abofeteo paseándose por sus orificios nasales con delicia y amargura a la vez deteniendo su avance y abandonándolo con la misma rapidez con que llego.

¿Sucede algo?- pregunto su mentor desde el interior de la habitaron.

No, nada, no sucede nada- le respondió él serrando tras el.

Dentro lo esperaba un hombre, facciones finas y delicadas con ojos y cabellos negros, portando la dignidad y soberanía que exigía su puesto dentro de su profesión. Espero que uno de sus usuales invitados se sentase frente a escritorio mientras el otro escuchaba con cabeza gacha desde el marco de la puerta perdido en sus pensamientos y la conversación que se discutía frente a el.

Existe una nueva a menaza para nuestro gobierno- empezó a decir el hombre tras el escritorio- Esta vez es algo mas delicado e interno. Necesitamos la ayuda de los mejor para este trabajo por eso Battosai a sido escondo junto con otro grupo de personas desconocidas para el que trabajaran de incógnito hasta que sea estrictamente necesario.

Yo trabajo solo- dijo el asesino desde la puerta sin levantar la cabeza.

Pero en esta misión necesitaras mas que tu espada, para vencer- le respondió el hombre tranquilamente- Tu trabajo será muy sencillo pasar de incógnito como un recién casado y vivirás en un dojo a las afueras de un poblado lejos de aquí. Tu objetivo es proteger la vida de dos pequeñas que viven en ese lugar y recuperar los documentos escondidos en algún lugar del pueblo. No eres el único tras los documentos así que de veras ser precavido y sobre todo nadie te podrá descubrir si eso llegara a suceder la misión fracasaría y morirían muchas personas. Entendido.

No- respondió esta vez Hiko.

Perdón- dijo el hombre.

Me queda claro cual es el objetivo de misión pero no creo sea conveniente ponerlo a trabajar con un civil y menos hacerlo pasar por recién casados- dijo el hombre mirando de soslayo al callado asesino.

Se muy bien que implica esta misión y no hay un hombre mejor para ella- dijo el hombre dando por terminado la reunión- Un barco zarpara en la noche y ahí conocerá a su compañera la mentira empieza inmediatamente toquen el barco ya que personas influyentes de esa comunidad se encontraba a bordo.

Entiendo- dijo el asesino, indifenrte ante las decisiones que tomara con si vida- Solo le dejo algo claro, no espere que me comporte como un hombre amoroso y complaciente con esa mujer ante todo soy lo que soy y eso nada podrá cambiarlo- dijo y se marcho seguido de su maestro que lo despidió con una fría mirada a las afueras de la oficina.

Sanosuke ya le había informado de la misión a Kaoru y como otras veces no le importo en lo mas mínimo, no esperaba mas de ella, otra persona hubiera reaccionado difiérete ante la posibilidad de convivir y aparentar amor eterno hacia un desconocido pero ese sentimiento en ella no existía así que le daba lo mismo, solo se limitaría a no destruir la mentira en que vivirá por los próximos meses.

El barco que flotaba sobre las suaves aguas del mar le daba la bienvenida a la fría asesina, pudo comprobar como sus ojos se reflejaban en las aguas como las aguas se reflejaban en sus ojos no provocando ningún cambio simplemente aceptándose mutuamente. Subió a su camarote a la espera de su compañero, no había anochecido y el barco zarparía dentro de varias horas, el capitán y el resto de la tripulación la miraron expectantes cando subió a bordo. Su hermoso y delicado kimono azul oscuro y rojo exaltaba el misticismo que expresaban sus ojos cuando las manos del viento movían su cabello entregándole una delicada caricia que ella agradeció.

Fue escoltada por uno de los hombres al mando hacia su camarote explicándole cortésmente todo el lugar, a la puerta de su habitación la despidió común suave beso en su mano y desapareció con paso elegante y refinado, pero indiferente ante los ojos de Kaoru.

El camarote era espacioso, portaba una cama estilo occidental clavada al suelo para que no se corriera con las sacudidas del barco y otros escaso muebles que daban la sensación de asfixia en vez de comodidad. Lo primero que le preguntaron cuando llego fue por su esposo y ella no supo que decir, lo único que se le ocurrió era que llegaría un poco mas tarde por cuestiones de trabajo. Después de eso no volvió a hablar con más nadie y solo se quedaría en su habitación.

Se acostó en la cama sintiendo la dulce aroma que se colaba por la ventana abierta conduciéndola a un profundo sueño. Kenshin estaba retrasado, ya era de noche y el barco estaba preparándose para zarpar cuando pudo llegar a bordo. Lo recibió uno de los tenientes el cual le pregunto cual era su camarote para escoltarlo ya que no podía quedarse en cubierta por la amenaza de tormenta que se desataba. Kenshin le dijo el número del cuarto hacinado que el hombre se detuviera y lo observara con curiosidad.

Permítame decirle que tiene una hermosa esposa lo felicito- dijo el hombre con marcado acento europeo.

Kenshin no le respondió y solo asintió levemente no continuando la conversación y entrando al que según el era su camarote. Cuando entro todo estaba a oscura, la leve brisa del mar impregnaba el lugar pero esta estaba mezclada con otro extraño olor, jazmín, un fuerte olor a jazmín lo estaba hipnotizando cuando percibió la presencia de alguien sobre la cama. Se acerco con cautela sosteniendo su espada prendiendo una vela para iluminar la habitación. El cuerpo de una mujer se extendía por toda la cama. Sus cabellos negros azul oscuro se regaban por las sabanas blancas como inmortales tatuajes, mientras su suave rostro descansaba sobre uno de sus brazos escondido tras su cuerpo. El se acerco a ella estudiando su cuerpo, sus cabellos y su rostro, le parecía levemente conocido pero no lograba saber de donde.

Kaoru se despertó con el zarpar del barco pero cuando se fue a levantar escucho como la puerta se abría introduciendo una llave y se hizo la dormida a la espera de lo desconocido. La luz se prendió lo pudo sentir bajo sus pupilas pero no se podía mover, la espada que descansaba bajo su costado estaba lista para ser usadas solo esperaba a que le dieran esa oportunidad cosa que nunca llego.

Kenshin apago la luz de la vela y procedió a quitarse las calurosas ropas que lo cubrían quedándose solo con la ropa q acostumbraba usar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama en busca de algún mueble externo para dormir pero solo había el piso frió y áspero, que se movía con los golpes de las olas, miro el cuerpo de la mujer la cual se había movido dándole la espalda. Se acostó a su lado aspirando el dulce aroma que emanaba su cuerpo y sintiendo su frió calor.

Lentamente se fue quedando dormido, moviéndose entre sueños al igual que su desconocida acompañante achicando la distancia que separabas sus cuerpos al estos sentir la fría neblina que se colaba por la ventana uniéndolos a los dos un apasionado abrazo, entrelazando sus piernas, brazos, y rostros el uno con el otro.

La luz del amanecer ilumino la habitación dejando ver dos personas abrazadas al cuerpo del otro como la sangre al corazón, con sus bocas tan próximas que el caliente aliento del otro fue lo que los despertó encontrándose los fieros ojos azules de ella con los encendidos ojos de el.

…Continuara…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hola a todos por leer esta historia… espero que les guste según va a avanzando la historia quiero dejar en claro que es una mezcla de luz y oscuridad… de amor y odio entre estos dos personajes y los otros principales…

Bueno muchas gracias a todos por sus riview

Y también a los que no los dejan que se puede hacer….

Ahora a los que si los dejaron:

**hitoki-chan**( me alegra que te haya gustado el poema y también el poema… nos estamos viendo por aquí y dime que tal voy nos vemos cuídate mucho besos y bye**Misao-HX**( jaja gracias por el entusiasmo es muy apreciado desde aquí… espero te siga gustando a medida q se desenvuelve nos vemos pronto y espero tus review besos bye) **mer1**( hola amiguchis… si ya se lo de las historias pero se q no me pude aguantar las ganas jaja… cuídate mucho y espero te guste aunque si ya estoy hecha un lió un beso y nos vemos por auque bye) **gabyhyatt**( hola me alegra q te guste la historia y espero q los párrafos no sean tan largos ahora… bueno cuídate mucho y nos vemos por aquí) **naokoL-K(** hola muchas gracias por las felicitaciones… me voy aponer roja jaja… dime q tal el cap. Y espero tu review nos vemos por estos lares cuídate mucho si besos bye) **Arcasdrea**( me das miedo con tus review pero recuerda si me matas no hay actualizaciones y te voy a estar atormentando día y noche desde el otro mundo jajá me alegro q te guste… dime q tal voy y nos hablamos en MSN un beso y cuídate mucho amiguchis bye) **Ghia-Hikari**( hola las otras historias están en camino así q por el momento esto es lo que ahí me alegra q te guste… cuídate mucho y espero tu review un beso bye nos hablamos en MSN) **monika-dono(** tu piensas igual que yo… las mujeres son seres muy fuertes y es hora q lo demuestren pobre ken lo q le espera jajá cuídate mucho y un beso para ti también y dime q tal voy) **Edith**( bueno es un semi encuentro por q lo bueno esta en el próximo espero que te guste por donde va la cosa y me digas q tal gracias por los ánimos, nos vemos cuídate mucho beso bye) **skaevan**( jaja me queda claro que te gusto espero después de este cap. Te siga gustando y no quieras matarme con los que sigue jaja cuídate mucho y dime q tal voy un beso bye)


End file.
